diego y shira una gran sorpresa
by el mejor fan de diego y shira
Summary: esta es la secuel de mi anterior fic la cual se llamaba "diego y shira dime lo que sientes" esta es su secuela se llama "diego y shira una gran sorpresa" en esta diego y shira tendran cachorros pero despues de eso tendran que pasar muchas cosas y lo que sigue lean para averiguar
1. estas listo para esto

Hola a todos como estan espero que bien como les dije vaya a hacer una secuela de diego y shira dime lo que sientes la cual se llamara "diego y shira una gran sorpresa" si ya se no soy muy bueno con los nombres pero valla que me costo hacerlo así que aquí esta el primer fin de "diego y shira una gran sorpresa" disfrútenla como digo dejen sus reviews y vamos con el fic

Al día siguiente diego se levanta después de shira

Diego: buenos días gat… donde esta ahora

Diego sale de la cueva a buscar a shira luego de buscarla la encuentra

Diego: donde estabas gatita

Shira: yo estaba caminando por ahí y vine a pasar el tiempo

Diego: a yo creí que habías ido a comer algo sin mí

Shira: como crees que comería algo sin mi diego

Shira: es mas vamos a comer algo ahora

Diego: claro gatita

Luego de eso diego y shira van a buscar algo de comer luego de que acabaron su comida diaria fueron a caminar por ahí

Diego: te llenaste con la comida gatita

Shira: si y tu

Diego: un poco

Shira: em… diego

Diego: que pasa shira

Shira: ya pensaste en lo de ayer

Diego: ayer

Shira: si ayer

Diego: que paso ayer (haber déjame recordar algo… no nada)

Shira: ya sabes de los cachorros

Diego: (claro ese tema… ya no te pongas nervioso) ah ese tema que pasa con eso

Shira: nada solo te preguntaba si te parece bien

Diego: (haber tener cachorros con shira sabes lo que implica eso verdad haber si o no dile que si) si me parece… bien

Shira: seguro

Diego: (sabes primero dile que hay que esperar así podremos planearlo un poco mas)

Shira: diego sigues ahi

Diego: eh a si no crees que hay que esperar un poco

Shira: como esperar un poco

Diego: no lo se digamos no precipitarnos mocho

Shira: pero no que quieres cachorros

Diego: si claro que los quiero y mejor con tigo shira

Shira: entonces

Diego: que digamos ahí que… (piensa piensa… ya se) ahí que posponerlo

Shira: ah es eso

Diego: si

Shira: muy bien si es eso lo que quiere señor que todo lo pospone

Ese momento shira empieza a alejarse de diego muy molesta

Diego: no shira

Shira: que tal si "posponemos" esta charla

Diego: no shira espera

Shira empieza a correr lejos de diego

Diego: genial ahora se molesto con migo

Diego: (por que le dijiste eso)

Diego: de que hablas tu me dijiste que se lo dijera

Diego: (ahora que haremos)

Diego: se molesto por lo que le dije que debíamos posponerlo

Diego: (si y eso que tiene que ver)

Diego: si ella se molesto por eso creo que devo…

Diego: (debes que… oh claro)

Diego: crees que ella quiera

Diego: (no lose pero ahí que intentar)

Diego: pero cuando

Diego: (que tal esta noche)

Diego: que no tan pronto

Diego: (tal vez sea la única forma de recuperar a shira)

Diego: esta bien será esta noche

Diego: (no crees que deberíamos… no se… calentar)

Diego: a que te refieres

Diego: (no no esa clase de calentamiento si no la clase de calentamiento de correr y estirar un poco los tendones)

Diego: muy bien vamos a correr

Diego empieza a correr y se la pasa toda la tarde corriendo hasta la noche

Con shira

Shira: ese diego que quiere esperar todo quiere que se haga con tiempo

Shira: (tal vez se aya puesto nervioso)

Shira: no lo creo

Shira: que abra hecho toda la tarde

Ese momento diego sale de unos arbustos

Diego: shira…

Shira: que haces aquí

Diego: vengo a arreglar lo que te dije esta tarde

Shira: si como

Diego: no lo se algo como…

Shira: diego… en serio tu quieres…

Diego: yo haría lo que sea por ti

Shira: incluyendo eso

Diego traga saliva

Diego: si y mira esta es la noche perfecta no cres

Shira: si lo es

Diego: (muy bien estoy empezando a ponerme nervioso) entonces que dices gatita

Shira: por mi esta bien

Diego: (respira ondo no creí que alguna ves fuera a hacer esto)

Shira: entonces conozco el lugar perfecto

Diego: nervioso y medio tartamudo/ si en don… donde gatita

Shira: sígueme

Diego sigue a shira pero no como si el quisiera ir sino como en un transe

Bueno amigos aquí termina el primer fic de la nueva historia y sobre la parte de… ya saben si quieren la subo pero si no la quieren no la subo así que todo depende de ustedes dejen su respuesta en un review junto con todo lo que quieran decir bueno nos vemos después cuídense y adiós no olviden votar


	2. estolo hago aduras penas pero aqui vamos

Bueno amigos aquí esta la parte de las cosas y debo admitir que me siento feliz por un fic de un gran escritor pero vamos con el chapter que no quiero subirlo pero lo hare por… la verdad no se por quien hare esto pero antes de ponerlo "perdón diego y perdón shira no es por ofenderlos"

Dijo diego mientras sigue a shira hacia el bosque

Shira: estas listo diego

Diego: no lo se shira no te sientes nerviosa

Shira: yo no por que tu si

Diego: si un poco

Shira: entonces que no quieres hacerlo con migo

Shira: No no es eso es solo que no lo se shira

Shira: "No me llames shira dime gatita." Y además es lo que tú en el fondo quieres

Shira dijo en un tono seductor.

Diego: "Bueno…gatita." Pero…

Shira: vamos diego hazlo

Diego: no lo se

Shira muy bien yo comenzare

Shira lame a diego en zona del pecho y se sentó sobre su cadera, disfrutando de lo que shira hacia Diego cierra sus ojos como shira le sigue lamiendo suavemente el lanza gruñidos. Shira le sonríe y comienza a lamer la parte inferior a la ingle y escucho a diego gruñir en puro placer.

Diego: "Uh… Shira…"

Diego gemía en éxtasis y afilaba sus garras en las rocas.

Shira: "te sietes cómodo, Diego? ",

Preguntó shira mientras lame su funda.

Diego: "No…"

Shira admira el órgano de diego que llega a la erectacion. Dio unos cuantos azotes en el órgano de diego y lo escucho gruñidos en éxtasis mientras shira le lame.

Shira: ! Es grande!"

Diego: "S… Sí…"

Dijo diego mientras respira fuertemente.

Shira: "te importa si hago algo, Diego? ",

Dice shira mientras se sube a diego.

Diego: no

Ese momento diego le sonríe a shira

Shira sitúa sus patas traseras en las ancas de Diego y sus patas delanteras sobre las patas delanteras de diego mientras se pone en una posición en la que queda sobre el organo de diego shira baja lentamente hacia el órgano de diego cuando entra en su vagina y ella comienza a gemir ligeramente en éxtasis.

Diego: "Estás bien, Shira?"

Diego le preguntó suavemente.

Shira: "Sí… tu quieres hacer esto, Diego?"

Shira nerviosamente le pregunta a diego

Diego: "Si"

Shira: "OK…"

Shira dijo suavemente mientras ella comienza a moverse de arriba para abajo sobre el miembro de diego.

Diego: "Ohh…sí… ¡Ah… Shira…"

Shira comienza a moverse más rápido que antes y gime más fuerte como ella acelera su ritmo. Diego lanza unos gruñidos que hacían que shira se moviera mas rápido diego siente que sus instintos se apoderan de él. Shira se inclina más cerca de su rostro y besa a diego con los ojos cerrados

"Grrrr… Shira... yo quiero tener su… tengo que reclamar su…" Diego dice en sus pensamientos como cada es poseído por su instinto interior.

Shira va más rápido y gemidos de placer aumentan y diego que esta debajo de ella no puede aguantar más. Los ojos de Diego se vuelve amarillo dorado sus instintos se apoderaron de él, diego empuja a shira y hace que ella caiga de espaldas en la nieve

Shira: "D-Diego! ¿Qué es lo que…"

Shira jadea mas fuerte mientras siente que es penetrada más fuerte que antes

Diego: "Tú eres mía…para siempre…" dijo diego mientras que sus instintos le hicieron empujar más rápido dentro de shira

Shira: "¡Ahhh! Diego! Por favor… que no pares!" shira se declararon como pertenencia de diego mientras empujaba mas rápido

Diego por el placer muerde a shira en el cuello lo suficiente como para extraer la sangre como él va más allá con cada empuje que hace.

Shira: "D-Diego… Ohhh, Diego! YO… me estoy acercando…"

Shira advirtió que se acerca su punto culminante.

El color amarillo dorado de los ojos de diego se reduce pero sus gruñidos siguen ya que sigue deseando a shira cerca de su punto álgido.

Shira deja salir unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos, sus garras estaban clavadas en las ancas y el el lomo de Diego

Shira: "Voy a cum… voy a… ahhhhhhh!" gritó shira mientras ella se culminaba en primer lugar.

Los gruñidos de diego hacen que libere el cuello de shira quien levanta la cabeza y ruge fuerte como puntos álgidos, profundamente dentro de su amante. diego regresó a sus sentidos y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad luego diego mira hacia abajo y ve a shira quien sonríe tristemente

Shira: "Que…fue…eso fue increíble…Diego…"

Shira dijo mientras respira fuertemente.

Diego: "lamento lo que te hice."

Diego se disculpa mientras señala la mordida que shira tiene en el cuello,

Shira: "Está bien… nunca me he sentido tan bien antes."

Dijo shira sobre su apareamiento.

Diego: "En cualquier momento…gatita."

Ese momento diego lame las lágrimas y la sangre del cuello de shira de shira

Shira se echa de espalda en la nieve

Diego: "Ahora quédate quieta"

Shira le dio una mirada confusa a diego por lo que le había dicho

Diego lentamente retira su órgano de la vagina de shira y se tira en la nieve junto a shira

Diego: "¡Uau! No me puedo creer que mi instinto mostrara lo mejor de mí."

Dice diego mientras mira a shira los dos se ríen

Shira: "Creo que ambos fuimos un poco rudos no lo crees"

Shira dijo mientras miraba el cielo que tenia muchas estrellas mas de lo normal

Diego: "Supongo que podemos estar un poco más."

Dijo diego mientras ambos miraban el cielo y sus millones de estrellas

Shira: "Pues sí… tienes un cuerpo muy fuerte, Diego."

Dice shira como toma un vistazo a las marcas de las garras en el lomo y ancas de diego

Diego: "¿Qué puedo decir? ESTOY construido para durar."

Diego respondió con una sonrisita.

Shira: "tienes razón… y Diego?"

Diego: "Sí?"

Shira: "te amo..."

Dijo shira antes de que se quedara dormida

Diego: "y yo también te amo Shira."

Diego respondió como se duerme también.

Bueno amigos me siento incomodo y al mismo tiempo feliz por leer el ultimo chapter de la historia de timefles por lo cual tuve que hacer este chapter a duras penas si a se para mi no fue muy lindo escribirlo pero dejen en sus reviews lo que ustedes opinen nos vemos después y una despedida a timefles si es que esta leyendo esto

( Feliz viaje y me encanto el ultimo chapter de tu historia )


	3. una noticia

Emmm… saben ya se acerca el día de los enamorados o de san Valentín o como yo le diré el día de la amistad bueno como ustedes quieran decirles pero el punto es que se acerca así que yo me preguntaba si querrían un fic de diego y shira sobre el dia de los enamorados

si quieren que haga un fic del dia de los enamorados

que no lo haga

bueno voten y los veo conforme a sus votaciones bueno cuídense y bye


	4. espero que no sospechen nada

Hola a todos les pido perdón por lo que me retrase tanto pero recién me informan que debo pasar clases los días sábados y no tengo tiempo pero sabes los miércoles me toca gimnasia así que talvez actualice el miércoles pero dejémonos de rodeos y vamos con el fic

Al día siguiente diego y shira se despiertan un poco cansados

Diego: mmm…

Shira: que pasa diego

Diego: no se me duele un poco la parte de las costillas y las caderas

Shira: bueno a mi también

(Posdata: como cuando haces mucho ejercicio y te duele pastes del cuerpo)

Diego: crees que sea por lo de… ayer

Shira: emm… si puede…ser

Diego: auch que dices si volvemos a la cueva

Shira: mientras sea de forma lenta y calmada si

Luego diego y shira vuelven a la cueva mientras se aguantaban los dolores que sentían pero antes de entrar

Diego: em… shira por segunda vez te pido perdón por lo que te hice en el cuello

Shira: no te preocupes diego es mas yo te pido perdón por lo de tu espalda nunca debí hacer eso

Diego: no te preocupes después de todo aun eres una gatita

Shira: espera al entrar nos preguntaran donde estábamos

Shira: (y las heridas no te olvides de las heridas)

Shira: y también nos preguntaran por lo de las heridas

Diego: tienes razón sobre todo lo de tu cuello shira

Shira: por que que tiene

Diego: es porque sigue saliendo un poco de sangre

Diego lame la sangre del cuello de shira

Shira: y también de tus arañones de tu espalda

Diego: si pero eso pasa desapercibido

Shira: bueno estas listo para entrar en un mar de preguntas

Diego: si estoy con tigo mi gatita si

Shira: que tierno eres

Luego diego y shira se besan antes de entrar a la cueva

Al entrar

Ellie: shira donde estuviste anoche

Manny: si donde estuvimos preocupados

Sid: que fueron a correr toda la noche

Crash y eddye: sabes yo creo que ellos estaban caminando por ahí

Manny: vemos hablen donde estaban

Ellie: no estuvieron muy preocupados

Luego de ese mar de preguntas sin ve muy detenidamente a diego y después a shira

Sid: diego que te paso y también a ti shira

Shira: (ahí no ahora que)

Diego: (esto esta mal ya que le digo)

Shira: em no te preocupes sid a mi me paso que… estaba corriendo y choque con una rama y me hice esto

Diego: y yo…por sacar a shira de esa rama me arañe la espalda

Manny: (no les creo estos dos algo están ocultando)

Ellie: shira ya revisaste esa herida

Shira: si y puedes trankilizarte ellie

Sid: y diego eso parece que esta doliendo

Diego: cálmate sid ya no duele

Crash y eddie: pero todevia no nos dicen que hacían toda la noche

Diego y shira: em… pues la cosa es que… em… no se

Manny: ya hablen que estuvieron haciendo toda la noche

Diego: bueno es algo gracioso lo que paso es que….

Shira: no es nada de que preocuparse

Diego: si estuvimos corriendo y fue ahí donde shira se hizo esa herida

Shira: y también diego

Ellie: seguros

Diego: si

Shira: que mas hubiéramos echo toda la noche

Ellie: (bueno pudieron hacer otra cosa muy distinta)

Diego: bueno shira y yo vamos a caminar unas horas los veo después

Luego de que salen de la cueva

Shira: crees que los hayamos convencido diego

Diego: no lo se pero se veía que si

Shira: y si no es asi

Diego: supongo que nos preguntaran

Shira: y después que

Diego: pues tendremos que inventar otra cosa

Shira: no quiero que nadie se entere de eso

Diego: si es algo privado

Shira: uf espero que no sospechen nada

Diego: por que tendrían que sospechar

Shira: bueno no llegamos en toda la noche de la nada aparecemos con heridas

Diego: y eso q…

Shira: y sabes que diego

Diego: que

Shira: ahí no

Diego: que pasa gatita

Shira: apuesto que escucharon sonidos raros

Diego: tú crees

Shira: no ahí duda

Diego: que te hace pensar eso

Shira: recuerdas el rugido que di

Diego: y también los que yo mismo di sin darme cuenta

Shira: crees que sospechen algo

Diego: no lo se pero espero que no lo sospechen

Shira: uf que dices si en verdad corremos un poco para que esto se pase

Diego: buena idea shira pero que hay de los dolores

Shira: a mi ya se me pasaron y a ti

Diego: un poco sigue pero yo creo que si podré correr

Shira: bien en ese caso alcánzame diego

Diego: estoy detrás de ti gatita

Luego se la pasan toda la tarde corriendo hasta que cae la noche

Shira: tiempo fuera diego

Diego: yo iba a decir eso… es pero te cansaste

Shira: si y la verdad no se porque

Diego: te sientes bien

Shira: si no es nada de que preocuparse

Diego: si tu lo dices gatita

Shira: volvamos a la cueva si diego

Diego: claro (que raro esta mas cansada y fue ella quien quiere volver a la cueva no será que… podría ser pero es muy pronto no lo creo)

Luego los dos vuelven a la cueva

Shira se recuesta y diego a su lado

Shira: descansa diego

Diego: preocupado por shira/ tu también gatita

Luego ambos se quedan dormidos

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo espero que les aya gustado dejen sus criticas en un reviews y nos vemos en el próximo fin de semana y si tengo tiempo el miercoles


	5. ahora que hice

Hola perdon por no actualizar pero no tengo tiempo y esas cosas pero bueno vamos con el fic

Al dia diguiente shira se levanta antes que diego

Shira: que… mmm…

Ese momento diego se depierta

Diego: shira estas bien

Shira: ahí no voy a vomitar

Luego de eso shira sale corriendo de la cueva a unos arbustos mientras diego la sigue

Diego: estas bien shira

Shira: no lo se me siento rara

Diego: sabes porque pueda ser

Shira: la verdad no…

Diego: creo que…

Shira: que que pasa

Diego: no no lo creo

Shira: dímelo diego

Diego: no cres que podrias estar…

Shira:… tu crees

Diego: es la unica respuesta a lo que te pasa

Shira: pero…

Diego: pero no lo creo

Ese momento shira repentinamente cambia de humor y ataca a diego muy molesta

Shira: que porque no lo cres!

Diego: no lo creo porque eso paso ase 1 dia

Shira: y que crees que las cosas no pueden pasar de un dia para otro

Diego: si lo creo pero…

Shira: siempre con tus peros porque no puedes ser directo solo una ves

En eso diego se molesta un poco

Diego: que acaso yo no soy directo de ves en cuando

Shira: tu lo has dicho de ves en cuando

Diego: sabes yo no pienso pelear con tigo shira

Shira: asi pues yo tampoco

Diego comienza a calmarse pero shira…

Diego: entonces volvamos a la cueva

Shira: no yo ire a caminar unas horas

Diego: quieres que te acompañe

Shira: no no quiero que me acompañes

Diego: que te pasa

Shira: que me pasa tu eres lo que me pasa

Ese momento diego se molesta mucho por lo que dijo shira

Diego: entonces yo soy tu problema!

Shira: si tu lo eres

Diego: si yo soy tu problema porque sigues a mi lado

Shira; eso es lo que yo me pregunto

Diego: entonces que piensas hacer

Shira: sabes me voy

Diego: si pues vete

Luego de eso shira sale corriendo hacia el bosque mientras diego se da la vuelta y entra en la cueva pero al entrar se encuentra con manny

Manny: que paso diego

Diego: no lo se de la nada se molesto

Manny: y porque esta corriendo lejos de aquí

Diego: porque cuando ella se molesto yo tambien me moleste y comenzamos a pelear

Manny: y eso es todo

Diego: si eso es todo

Manny: deves ir y pedirle perdon

Diego: espero cuando vaya y la encuentre que le dire

Manny: no se piensa en algo

Diego: si tienes razon ire a buscarla

Manny: suerte

Luego de eso diego sale a buscar a shira

Bueno amigos aquí termina este fic les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por no actualizar pero no e tenido tiempo pero este fin de semana lo hare asi que esperenme bueno los veo después see you lather


	6. que fue eso?

Hola a todos bueno aquí les dejo el chapter 5 como siempre les digo dejen sus reviews y vamos con el fic

Diego busca a shira todo el dia ya casi caia la noche y diego no encontraba a shira por lo cual estaba entrando en ansiedad

Diego: donde estas shira

Diego: (no pudo ir muy lejos)

Diego: ahí no soy un idiota porque le dije eso

Diego: (ahora concentrate en donde puede estar shira)

Diego: si tienes razon

Diego: (piensa a donde iria si estuviera enfadado con shira)

Diego: mmm… a la cascada

Diego: (entonces que esperas)

Diego sale corriendo a la cascada en busca de shira al llegar ve a shira sentada en una roca cerca de la orilla

Diego: shira te estuve buscando todo el dia

Shira: asi y para que

Diego: te quiero pedir perdon por lo que dije esta mañana

Shira: no tienes que hacer eso diego

Diego: claro que devo hacerlo ademas fuy un idiota

Shira: no la que debe pedir perdon soy yo

Diego: porque lo dices gatita

Shira: porque esta mañana me sentia mal y de la nada te ataque por eso lo lamento

Diego: no la culpa es mia por no apoyarte

Shira: no diego la culpa es mia

Diego: claro que gatita yo te amo y esta mañana yo…

Shira: no te preocupes por lo de esta mañana diego sabes volvamos a la cueva

Diego: segura gatita

Shira: si estoy segura regresemos

Luego de eso diego y shira llegan a la cueva pero ya estaban todos dormidos diego y shira se recuestan en el rincón donde dormian

Diego: estas bien gatita

Shira: si estoy bien

Diego: te prometo que si mañana te vuelves a molestar como hoy te apoyare en ves de…

Shira: trankilo diego no creo que eso vuelva a suceder

Diego: yo solo digo esta bien

Shira: esta bien diego

Diego: descansa gatita

Shira: y tu tambien diego

Luego los dos se quedan dormidos

Sueño de diego

Diego estaba en la cueva completamente solo

Diego: hay alguien aquí

Diego: sid manny ellie

Diego: que raro donde estan todos

Luego de eso diego sale de la cueva afuera esta todo cubierto de una niebla espesa la cual no dejaba ver nada

Diego: no veo nada

Diego: talves todos esten reunidos por ahí

Diego: (pero no puedes salir)

Diego: porque no

Diego: (porque si sales la niebla no te dejara volver

Diego: si pero devo reunirme con los demas… devo reunirme con shira

Diego: (nisiquiera sabes si esta ahí afuera)

Diego: devo correr ese riesgo

Diego sale completamente de la cueva y comienza a caminar hacia adelante en busca de shira diego se la pasa caminando unos minutos hasta que…

Diego: que es esto

Diego levanta del suelo el pendiente de shira

Diego: ahí no esto es de shira

Diego: ahora si devo encontrar a shira

Luego de eso diego comiensa a correr por todos lados en busca de shira

Diego: shira donde estas

Diego sigue buscando a shira hasta que encuentra un delgado y fino camino de sangre

Diego: que es esto

Diego comiensa a seguir el delgado camino de sangre hasta que

Diego: diego que es… no puede ser… no NO

Luego de eso diego comiensa a correr a toda velocidad lejos de ese lugar hasta que choca la cabeza contra un árbol mientras miraba hacia atrás

Después de ese golpe diego despierta de golpe

Diego: ah que fue eso era algo arrible

Diego: menos mal que fue un sueño

Diego: todavía es de noche devo volver a dormir

Antes de que diego se quedara dormido ve a shira y dice

Diego: espero que nunca te pase eso gatita tu eres lo mas grande que me a pasado y no soportaría ver eso en la vida real

Luego de eso diego se queda dormido

Bueno amigos aquí termina este chapter como siempre dejen sus reviews y los veo en el siguiente capitulo cuídense and see you lather


	7. no otra ves esta pesadilla

Hola bueno aquí les dejo el chapter de hoy como siempre dejen sus reviews y vamos con el fic

Al dia siguiente diego despierta gracias a la voz de shira

Shira: buenos dias diego

Diego: buenos dias gatita como te sientes

Shira: bien y tu

Diego: (esa pasadilla…) bien

Shira: ok que dices si vamos a comer algo

Diego: claro tengo hambre

Luego de esa charla diego y shira salen a buscar algo de comer, cuando terminan y dan su paseo diario diego mira muy detalladamente a shira

Diego: espera un momento…

Shira: que pasa diego

Diego: tu pendiente… donde esta tu pendiente

Shira: no lo se anoche lo tenia pero desde esta mañana que se perdio

Diego: (ahí no creo que esa… donde estaba el pendiente de shira… claro en la cascada) intentare buscarlo y si lo encuentro te lo devuelvo

Shira: gracias diego

Diego: que dices si vamos a la cascada un momento

Shira: claro no es mala idea

Diego y shira se dirigen a la cascada al llegar ya se acercaba la puesta de sol

Shira: wow mira ya casi se pone el sol

Diego: si… em shira quedate aquí un momento

Shira: porque que tienes

Diego: no es nada solo quedate aquí

Shira: ok… te espero

Diego se da la vuelta mientras busca el pendiente de shira el cual lo encuentra atrás de una roca

Diego: si aquí estas

Diego se dirige a shira y le entrega el pendiente

Diego: creo que esto es de usted señorita

Shira: mi pendiente como lo encontraste

Diego: estaba caminando por ahí y lo vi en el suelo

Shira: gracias diego

Diego: oh… claro dejame ponertelo

Diego le pone el pendiente a shira

Diego: ya esta gatita

Shira: gracias diego

Diego: mira el sol ya esta en sus ultimos minutos

Shira: diego… no se como podria pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mi

Dice shira mientras mira a diego a los ojos

Diego: porque tendrias que pagarme tu eres mi gastita yo haria lo que sea por ti

Dice diego mientras comiensa a ver a shira a sus hermosos ojos azules

Shira: yo se como podria pagartelo

Shira se abalanzo contra diego

Diego: te amo gatita

Shira; yo a ti diego

Diego besa a shira se besaban y acariciabam hasta que se hiso de noche

Shira: ya es de noche

Diego: volvamos a la cueva

Shira: tienes razon vamos

Diego y shira vuelven a la cueva

Diego: descansa gatita

Shira: y tu tambien diego

Luego diego y shira se quedan dormidos pero diego…

Sueño de diego

Diego volvia a estar en la cueva totalmente solo con la niebla que lo rodeaba

Diego: no otra ves

Diego: espera talves ahora si encuentre a shira

Diego sale de la cueva y comiensa a caminar a una direccion distinta a la que fue la noche anterios

Diego: parece que la niebla aumenta

Diego: no puedo ver nada

Diego continua caminando

Hasta que a lo lejos ve la silueta de shira que se desvanecia en la niebla

Diego: shira! Esperame

Diego corria a la silueta de shira pero cuando llego shira se desvanecio

Diego: no donde estas shira

De la nada shira sale de los arbustos y se abalanza contra diego

Diego: shira que bueno que te encuentro

Shira: a diego eres tu

Diego ve que shira esta herida de la pata y no puede caminar mucho

Diego: tu pata que paso

Shira: estaba caminando y me la lastime en una roca

Diego: tu no puedes caminar devemos volver a la cueva

Shira: si volvamos

Diego: bien vamos

Diego y shira vuelven a la cueva y shira se recuesta en el monton de niebla donde solia dormir

Diego: quedate aquí ire a buscar algo para tu pata

Shira: ve yo te espero

Diego sale a buscar una hoja al volver se la coloca a shira en la pata

Diego: ya te sientes mejor shira

Shira: si gracias diego

Shira le da un beso a diego exactamente cuando shira le da el beso diego despierta

Shira: diego despierta

Diego: que pasa shira

Shira: estabas ablando dormido

Diego: si y que decia

Shira: no lo se pero decias mucho mi nombre

Diego: a no es nada

Shira: bueno si tu lo dices vamos a comer algo

Diego: claro vamos

Bueno amigos qui termina este chapter dejen sus reviews y los veo después see you later


	8. que extraño

Hola antes de empezar quiero decirles que el colegio me arruino la vida es porque tal vez me quiten la computadora por un mes este sábado por las notas de los exámenes

Si eso llega a pasar no podria actualizar en un mes o más

Y si no pasa actualiza normal

Pero ya se que ustedes quieren leer el fic y eso así que yo ruego que no me la quiten así que si eso pasa este seria el nuevo fic por un mes así que… bueno espero que les guste


End file.
